The overall objective of this core grant is enhance vision research at Yale University. By providing five key support modules, this grant will enhance the ongoing research projects of individual investigators by providing facilities and expertise that cannot be supported by individual research grants. The modules will also serve to promote and facilitate collaborative interactions between investigators and will encourage pilot projects from which specific research proposals can be developed. Finally, the modules of this core grant will serve as an invaluable resource for trainees of the Yale Visual Sciences Training Program which sponsors both pre- and postdoctoral fellows. The specific modules proposed in this application include a machine shop and a photography module, both of which serve obvious functions. A tissue culture/hybridoma module will provide complete facilities for the initiation and maintenance of small and large scale cultures of both primary cells and cell lines. It will also provide a service for production and bulk growth of monoclonal antibodies. A pharmacology/tissue preparation module will provide eye tissues and cell preparations of reproducible quality for a number of investigators. A chemistry/molecular biology module will provide and maintain specialized shared equipment such as scintillation counters, ultracentrifuges FPLC and HPLC systems. In addition it will serve as a resource for Vision Center Investigators by providing vectors and bacterial strains as well as oligonucleotides for PCR, sequencing and binding studies.